1. Technical Field
This device relates to jewelry holder and display structures that store and display the jewelry in a spaced uniform storage plane for ease of visibility and selection.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different structural configurations to hold and display jewelry. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,181,224, 4,099,611 and 4,420,084.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,224, a pierced earring holder is disclosed having a stand and a multiple layer earring engagement and retaining medium. The multiple layer medium has layers of sheet plastic with layers of filler material therebetween which engages and holds the posts of the earrings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,611 shows a jewelry display device having a support with a recess to accept an insert made of a plastic sheet material with tabs perforated therein to hold a variety of different sized articles. A pad decorative cushioning material is applied to the insert for support and protection.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,084 a jewelry holding device is disclosed wherein a rigid sheet is mounted in a frame structure. The sheet has a plurality of aligned apertures within to receive and hold jewelry thereon.